Fugue
by Vertraymer
Summary: ¤Poèmes¤ Parce qu'on ne fuit pas les gens, mais on se fuit soit même.
1. Fuite ¤ Izumi

Hello! Bon, let's go, ça fait des lustres que j'connais ce site, des siècles ont passés avant que j'me décide à m'y inscrire, des années lumières défilent avant que j'me jette à l'eau et j'envoie ma fic... Hum.. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que squatter l'univers d'Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**FUGUE**

_"On ne fuit pas les gens, on se fuit soi-même."_ -_ Truman Capote_

* * *

Il la suit des yeux, 

Emmitouflé dans ses langes,

Alors qu'elle approche lentement

Elle, qui est-elle?

Doucement, elle se penche sur lui

Ils ne sont que tous deux

La guerrière et le paquet de fanges

Elle le serre contre elle trendrement

Et ses larmes amères se mêlent

Au cri de l'enfant quand la nuit

Aussi brûlante que le feu

Le hâppe, le mange

Se réjouissant des hurlements

Qui reprennent de plus belle

Elle pleure mais s'éloigne, fuit.


	2. Noir ¤ Havoc

Peu de choses à dire, j'vous souhaite une bonne année, la santé, la joie, tout ce que vous voulez. FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas (heureusement pour les persos!) et voilà, un poème juste parce que chuis super fière d'avoir réussi à arrêter certaines habitudes pour la nouvelle année. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Noir, noir, noir

Couleur de l'effroi

Des peurs bleues

Crainte, tremble

Noir, noir, noir

Oui, c'est bien moi

Qui me noit dans tes yeux

Où tout me semble

Noir, noir, noir

Mais n'ais pas foi

J'allume un petit feu

Pour que jamais l'on soit ensemble

Noir, noir, noir

Je connais ta sombre loi

Nous sombrons à deux

Ma chute nous rassemble

Non, tu ne pourras m'avoir

J'ai choisi la fumée à toi

Une lumière, oui, c'est peu

Mais désormais, elle nous assemble.


	3. Passé ¤ Edward

Cliché.. Hum, je sais mais j'en avais besoin. Enjoy!

* * *

Tu me nargues, tu m'écoeures

Tu joues dans ma tête

Ce même air encore et encore

Inlassablement.

Pourtant au fond de mon coeur

Je croyais avoir enchaîné la bête

Je m'aperçois, je ne suis pas fort

Inévitablement.

Tu reprends, tu te meurs

Mais je n'abandonnerai pas ma quête

Je n'en suis qu'au bord

Immanquablement.

Passé, tu ne me fais pas peur

C'est là ma dette

J'y laisserai mon corps

Sûrement.


	4. Ses yeux ¤ Riza

Un dernier.. En attendant que j'écrive d'autres poèmes..

* * *

Je ne peux voir

Dans cette glace

Autre chose que toi

Ta silhouette, tes mains, tes yeux

Face au miroir

J'oublie ma face

A la place des erreurs, des fautes, de moi

Ton nez, ta peau, ton feu

Autour de moi, se referme le noir

Attendant que ta flamme le chasse

Et réchauffe, éclaire ma voie:

Ce que veulent tes yeux

Je veux y croire

Que malgré ce qui se passe

Un jour, tu reviendras, j'ai foi

En ton sourire, tes lèvres, nous deux.


	5. Attention ¤ Edward

Just for fun.

* * *

J'ai beau chercher

Me reprendre, me raisonner

Je ne trouve pas

D'autre solution.

Je tente de me fermer

De me barricader

Il y a

Bien une résolution.

Pourtant je sais

Que pour toi je mourerai

En cela,

Aucune hésitation.

Perdu dans mes pensées

Je me retrouve à tes pieds

Je te cherche depuis tout là-bas

Tu as toute mon attention.


	6. Fantôme ¤ Trischa

Juste merci pour ta review, Aubépine. J'ai remplacé "Mourirai" par "mourerai" - c'est bien c'la? De toute façon, je ne suis pas une pro en ortho, ta correction est bienvenue. Ensuite, le premier poème est à propos d'Izumi, le second c'est Havoc, le troisième Ed, le quatrième Riza, le cinquième encore Ed, celui-ci Trischa. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi perso, j'les recolle, chacun d'eux, à la fuite. Merci encore. Enjoy.

* * *

Emmitouflée

Jusqu'aux pieds recouverte

Chaque nuit je m'égare

Au fin fond du dôme.

Déguisée

Je regarde guette

Tes pas depuis la gare

Le battement d'ailes d'une colombe.

Apeuré

Tu l'as réouverte

A la lumière de ton phare

Ma tombe.

Fatigué

Après ta découverte

Tu te détruis car

Je ne suis que ton fantôme.


	7. Réalité ¤ Schiezka

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, pour changer. Je ne gagne rien, pas de procès merci.

Merci pour ta review, au moins ce que je fais en physique et en maths est apprécié de quelqu'un. Bref, enjoy.

* * *

A chaque page

Qui se tourne

Un nouveau monde

Qui s'ouvre.

Chacune de mes rages

Ainsi s'enfourne

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde

Et je me retrouve,

A nouveau en cage

Perdue, terne,

Froide Onde

Doucement me recouvre.

C'est là mon adage

L'imaginaire me freine

Dans une réalité ronde

L'irréel me prouve.


	8. Rôle ¤ Dante

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, pour changer. Je ne gagne rien, pas de procès merci.

Dans l'train, à traîner sans but, un stylo à la main..

* * *

Costumée

De la tête aux pieds

C'est à nouveau moi

Qui te revêts

Rôle créé

De toutes pièces inventé

Pour toi

Car je sais

Que malgré

Tes absences répétées

Tu reviendras, j'y crois

Un beau jour mais

Tout ce que tu as fait

N'en est pas pardonné

Pour autant, ô froid

Cruel amant détesté

Sous mon rôle maîtrisé

Je t'apprivoiserai

Avant que ma loi

Ne te sera imposée.


	9. Dissout ¤ Scar

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien.

* * *

Lorsque les mots

Forment en s'emmêlant

Un mélange

Un ensemble.

Un nom

Une appartenance décidant

D'eux et qui range

Assemble.

Le taux

D'êtres vivants

Si étranges

Qui se ressemblent.

Sonne si faux

Pour moi recouvrant

Chaque lettre de fange

J'en tremble.

Je l'ai dissout

Il y a longtemps

J'y ai laissé mon tout

Dieu, je me rends.


	10. Raz, dva, tri ¤ ?

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, pour changer. Je ne gagne rien, pas de procès merci.

Franchement, j'sais pas trop à quel perso attribuer ce poème...

* * *

Un pas

Deux, trois - raz, dva, tri

C'est la distance

Que je m'éfforce de mettre

Pas à pas

Sans me retourner - raz, dva, tri

Dans ma répugnance

Je compte les mètres

Je ne sais pas

Si j'arriverai - raz, dva, tri

A te laisser ma semence

Tu es mon seul maître

Mais je pars de là

Il le faut - raz, dva, tri

Il y a cette vengeance

Qui brûle mon être.


	11. Mélodie ¤ Ed

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien.

* * *

Lancinante

Elle me rappelle

Chaque jour

Ma mission,

Mélodie.

Dévorante

Elle me brûle telle

Un feu d'amour

D'affection,

Mélodie.

Navrante

Elle se mêle

En moi pour

Prendre toute mon attention,

Mélodie.

Si lente

Chaque appel

Me rend sourd

M'ôte mes sensations,

Mélodie.

Ma servante

Si belle

A chacun de tes tours

Tes inventions,

Mélodie.

Tente

En moi celle

Qui depuis toujours

Me donne réflexion,

Mélodie.

Réconfortante

Jusqu'à mon sel

Tu m'entoures

De tes fonctions:

Tes cris.


	12. Fond ¤ Glutonny

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien.

J'aime mes cours de physique.. De plus en plus.

* * *

C'est un fait 

Tel un récipient

Enorme

Sans fond

Rempli

À bon escient

Je me forme

Je me fond

Et j'en ris

Je manque de cran

Pour contrer ma norme

Au fond

Je m'enrichis

Jusqu'à éclater.


	13. Shamballah ¤ Postfilm

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, je gagne rien, pas de procès, merci.

Hm... Tout compte fait, c'est pas si mal que ça, les colles. Bref, enjoy!

* * *

Fine descente

Douce ronde

Petit pantin

Ne me tentez pas.

D'une main lente

Je te vois, sonde

Je t'attends, viens

Compte tes pas.

Folle plante

Apprivoiser l'onde

Je tente bien

De faire cela.

Tout te vante

Le sol gronde

Légende tient

Je suis là.

Tu te chantes

L'autre monde

Sois mien

Shamballah.


	14. Demain ¤ Riza

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, je gagne rien, pas de procès, merci.

Hm... J'ai décidé de mettre de quels persos je parle, quand il y en a un. Bonne journée à vous.

* * *

Comme une enfant 

Naïve, ingénue

Qui cherche la lumière

D'un lointain soleil

Comme le temps

Qui passe, qui fut

Sur toute la Terre

Et de haut, veille

Je me mens

Et tu t'es tu

Il fait si clair

Au fond de la bouteille

Il y a cet avant

Où l'on s'est connu

Mais que faire

De demain, couleur vermeil?


	15. Avant, Winry

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à **Hiromu Arakawa**. Je ne gagne rien.

Faire du rangement implique de tomber sur de vieux cahiers aux bords brûlés où l'on retrouve des textes d'un autre temps - 2007, une autre vie. En marge, je l'avais annoté comme destiné à _Dis-moi_, mais après quelques modifications, ça me semble toujours sonner un peu trop poésie. Donc voilà.

A bientôt.

* * *

Quand ? Quand ? Quand ?

Depuis combien de temps?

Dire que je ne m'en rendais pas compte avant

Dire que je m'en remettais au vent

Mais c'est à moi que je mens

A quoi – quoi, quoi ? – ça sert ?

D'être debout si souvent, à guetter l'air

Jusqu'à ce que je te sache encore sur cette Terre

Mon ange, mon ami, mon frère

A quoi ça sert, que je tente toujours d'être cette mère

Qui, tout en veillant sur toi, doucement

De loin, te couve tendrement

Tes échecs, tes joies, tes déchirements

Alors comment ça se fait que pourtant

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue avant

Que je t'aimais tant ?


End file.
